The disclosure generally relates to a mobile communication system and, more particularly, to a control circuit for controlling a wireless user equipment to conduct wireless communications with a communication station.
In a conventional mobile communication system, data generated by respective communication protocol layer circuits of the control circuit of the wireless user equipment (UE) will be buffered in buffering circuits outside the control circuit. A lower layer circuit will read the data generated by an upper layer circuit from the buffering circuits outside the control circuit when needed.
For example, when the wireless UE needs to transmit data to the network side, computing circuits in different layers of the conventional control circuit require to conduct write and read operations to the buffering circuits outside the control circuit many times in order to generate required uplink data. As is well known in related art, the buffering circuits are typically realized with various volatile memories, and thus each of the write and read operations requires certain waiting and accessing time. As a result, the data throughput performance of the control circuit of the conventional wireless UE is severely restricted and cannot be effectively improved since considerable time should be taken by the control circuit to access the outside buffering circuits many times.